When It's Real
by youknowmefrommystories
Summary: I'M PIEFACE98! Awesome-England guessed me. story moved to my real profile


I don't own House of Anubis, its characters, or anything else. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Studio 100. I only own my plot.

_**Welcome. Here is your only hint and those of you who referred to my profile I said it would be Hogwarts but I changed my mind. So, this is your only hint. It's AU because I can better express my writing style that way. I will continue the story on my account when someone guesses me. Here goes nothing.**_

"Amber!" Nina shouted into her cell phone as she walked through London in search of coffee, "I do not want to be set up! I get enough of this from Eddie, why you too?"

"Joy says that you're in denial." Amber tells her.

"Tell Joy to shut up." Nina says.

"Joy! Nina says shut up!"

Nina heard rustling on the end of the phone then Joy comes on, "Listen up Nina. You need a boyfriend! After you and Jerome broke up you've been sad. You need a little joy in your life. No pun intended."

"Joy," Nina said, "I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Joy mutters, "Can you go to the London Brewed? I need a coffee."

"Alright, I'll see you in about ten."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You always have a plan don't you?" Amber smiles at her.

"Always." Joy says, not smiling, smiling deviously.

"How do you know the guy anyway?"

"Through Mick." Joys tells her. Mick is her cousin and Amber's boyfriend.

"Wait what's the plan again?"

"Amber, the plan is simple. Nina and Fabian will meet at the coffee shop. They're both single so they'll meet, fall in love, and live happily ever after. Mick's gonna be there to watch them. He'll be undercover though. Remember the costume you made him?"

"Oh yeah!" Amber shouts, "I made him that outfit! I gave him a dark brown wig two! And his hair covers his face so he's unnoticeable! I even made him wear sun glasses."

"Good." Joy said, "So Nina and Fabian won't be single and depressed anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina rounded the corner to London Brewed, the best coffee ever, when someone stops her.

"Your Nina Martin, aren't you?" a girl about fifteen smiles.

"Yeah." Nina says.

"I read your book." She beams, "It's my all-time favorite."

The girl was talking about my love story about two boarding school students who get roped into an ancient Egyptian mystery and try to find the Cup of Ankh. They bring in friends along the way and form a club called Sibuna, Anubis (the name of their house) backwards. In the end the two original Sibunas fall in love. It was called House of Anubis.

"Oh thank you, that means so much." Nina smiled.

"Well, can you sign my copy?"

Nina does, of course and wishes the girl well, continuing on to London Brewed. She finally arrives and gets in line right behind a tall guy with dark hair. She looks down at her phone and begins to text Joy asking her what kind of coffee she wants when the guy turns on his heel, bumps into her, and spills his coffee on her.

"Oh crap." He says, "I am so so so sorry!"

"It's okay," Nina smiles, "It's just coffee right?"

"Yeah." Fabian says, releasing the breath he was holding in, "I-I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter."

"I'm Nina." Nina tells him and in his accents says, "Nina Martin."

Fabian laughs nervously and both him and Nina look over at a dark haired guy in sunglasses watching them. He notices he was caught and looks away.

"Strange," Nina and Fabian say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"So, um, do you want to have coffee together?" Fabian asked, "I mean, I need a new one but-"

"I'd love to." Nina smiled, cutting him off.

About 3 hours later, Fabian and Nina are still sitting together at a table in the back of London Brewed.

"I've read your book you know." Fabian told her.

"Really?" Nina asked, "You read it?"

"It was amazing, Nina. Who knew I'd actually get to meet Nina Martin?" He beamed.

"Wow." Nina sighed, "Thanks."

Fabian gives her a small smile in return.

"So," Nina said as she sips her coffee, "What do you do Fabian Rutter?"

"I'm a lawyer." Fabian tells her.

"A lawyer." Nina smiled as she leans back in her chair, "Sound like fun."

"You think it's a boring job don't you," Fabian smirks, leaning forward.

"Maybe." Nina said, her smirk matching his.

"Can't be as boring as sitting at a desk, typing on a computer." Fabian defends himself, still smirking.

"Oh you didn't just say that," Nina's smile grew wider.

"You bet I did." He leans further.

Nina sits forward now too, his face two inches from hers.

"Take it back." She told him.

"Hmm, let me think about that- NO." he smirks.

"If you don't take it back I'm gonna have to leave." She tries.

"Try me." Fabian smiles.

"Fine," Nina smirks, getting up from the booth, only to have Fabian pull her by the wrist in the seat next to him.

Another 2 hours pass, it's 6 o' clock and Fabian and Nina are still laughing in the booth in the back.

"You didn't!" Nina yells, laughing at what Fabian had said. She was laughing harder than anyone had every made her before.

"I did." Fabian told her, a wicked smile plastered on his face, "I'm now banned from that convenience store."

Fabian was telling her how he set off mini fireworks in a convenience store in college. Mick had to bail him out of jail.

"Why would you do something like that?" Nina laughs, "You don't seem like the bad boy type."

"Well Mick got me very drunk and dared me." Fabian explained, "I wanted to kill him."

"That's Mick Campbell for you." Nina smiled.

Fabian looked at her with longing in his deep blue-green eyes, "You want to go to dinner with me?"

Nina looked at her lap to hide her blush, "I'd love to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the lovebirds left, still in disguised Mick, sent a text to Joy.

_They are so already falling in love with each other._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Fabian Rutter, lawyer extraordinaire." Nina says, forking some of her salad in her mouth, "What brought you to the London Brewed today?"

Nina had been thinking a lot about fate. She thinks that it was fate that Joy sent her to London Brewed today and wondered why Fabian had gone.

"Mick actually wanted a croissant from there, which I forgot when I saw you." Fabian smiled.

Fate.

"My friend, Joy wanted me to get her coffee, which I forgot about as well."

"So it was fate." Fabian smiled, "We were supposed to meet there."

"It's as if you are inside my head, Fabian Rutter." Nina told him.

"So Nina Martin, author extraordinaire," Fabian mimics her, "What brought you to London in general?"

Nina looks down at her salad. She puts her fork down and looks him in the eyes, "Me and my Gran moved here when I was thirteen. After my parents died. I was twenty-three when my Gran died."

"I'm so sorry Nina," Fabian said, reaching across the table and putting his hand on hers.

"It's okay," Nina smiled as he got a grasp on her hand.

He could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes and began rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Nina seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

"Twenty questions." Nina demanded.

"How old are you?" Fabian asked.

"Twenty-five," Nina stated, "And you?"

"Twenty-seven."

They went through their questions quickly and it came down to the last one.

"Nina Martin," Fabian started, "Do you kiss on a first date?"

"Depends." Nina smiled, "And you?"

"Depends," Fabian replied, moving his chair next to Nina's. "Can I kiss you?"

"I think that's twenty-one questions on your part Fabian Rutter." Nina smirked.

"Answer it anyway."

"Depends," she continues her smirk, "Are you a good kisser?"

"You tell me." Fabian smiles as he closes the small gap between them. Their mouths move completely in sync and Nina's positive it's the best kiss she's ever had. Fabian has her pressed closely against him and she just has her arms around his neck. Yeah, definitely the most amazing kiss ever.

He pulls away all too soon and smirks, "Well?"

Nina's to speechless to answer. When she finally gets her voice back all she can say is, "Do it again."

And who is he to tell her otherwise?

An hour later, their making out on the couch in the apartment he shares with Mick. But, Nina's necklace falls off and Fabian gets an idea.

"Allow me," he smiled, moving her hair to the side. He clasps the necklace and begins kissing her neck. Nina melts into him as he does so, moaning his name every so often.

"Whoa." Is what interrupts them. Mick.

"Please," Mick says, "No sex on the couch."

Fabian and Nina roll their eyes.

"Well, I'll be going then." Nina sighed, getting up from the couch.

"Wait!" Fabian shouted, and hands her a card, "My number."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Nina smiled and walks out of the apartment.

Fabian scowls at Mick, "Thanks a lot mate."

_**There it is. That's your hint. I won't post the next chapter until you GUESS WHO I AM**_


End file.
